dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Thrill
"The Ultimate Thrill" is the second season opening episode of . Batman faces a challenge from Roxy Rocket, a former stuntwoman turned criminal, for whom danger is the ultimate thrill. Plot Aboard a zeppelin, people are being robbed by a female criminal, Roxy Rocket. After taking the jewels, Roxy leaps out of the zeppelin. The police spot her but there is nothing they can do to save her. Roxy uses a remote device to call her rocket over and she takes off flying. The police give chase in a helicopter and fire on her but she shoots a smoke bomb into their helicopter causing them to crash. Batman arrives and gives chase in the Batwing but the plane proves to be too bulky to follow after Roxy. He tries to corner her in a tunnel but the right wing of his plane is torn off and Roxy gets away. pulling off one of her signature high-diving stunts.]] Batman does a background check on Roxy and explains to Alfred and Batgirl that Roxy used to be a stunt double and made her living off movies. Unfortunately, she made stunts too dangerous and insurance companies would no longer cover her, destroying her career. Batman believes that she is now looking for revenge but Batgirl claims that she's looking for thrills and now that she's had Batman she won't settle for anything less. Either way, Batman is determined to find the fence Roxy is using to get rid of the stolen goods. Meanwhile, Roxy talks to the Penguin in the Iceberg Lounge about the robbery. He pays her for the stolen goods and she offers a gamble: high card, double or nothing. The Penguin refuses and tells Roxy that she needs to tone down the risks, as they are a threat to his reputation as a legitimate businessman. Roxy is unconcerned and plans to continue to take her unnecessary risks. for giving her a real challenge.]] Later, Lucius Fox and Bruce reveal a painting they just acquired and Roxy crashes in through the window. She takes the painting then sets off some fireworks made to create a bat image in the sky. Batman arrives wearing the Jet-wing. Roxy is instantly away and Batman is right behind her. Roxy dives down a maintenance pipe into a traffic tunnel and nearly kills Batman with an explosive that forces him to skim along the ground. Batman manages to escape death and chases Roxy out if the tunnel where he throws an electrified batarang at Roxy's rocket disabling it. Roxy manages to land her craft but it is heavily damaged in the process. Batman goes after Roxy and throws down his jetpack on Roxy's rocket. For a time it seems Batman has caught Roxy as she is cornered on a steel girder on an unfinished building but she throws the painting over the edge forcing Batman to go after it. She then activates the self-destruct on her rocket and leaps onto a small blimp below. Batman saves the painting but has lost Roxy again. Batgirl then calls Batman and tells him that the Penguin is Roxy's fence. berates Roxy for being too reckless.]] Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin is furious at Roxy for deliberately involving Batman. Roxy is unconcerned but Penguin decides she's too big a risk and tries to shoot her. However, Roxy manages to leap into the pool and rides one of the sea lions to the iceberg in the middle. She then uses a grapple on a chandelier and swings to safety. Angered and frightened, Penguin orders Roxy to be killed. Later, Batman arrives and interrogates the Penguin over Roxy's whereabouts. Penguin grabs up a machine gun he keeps hidden in his umbrellas but Batman evades the bullets and gets the gun away from him. He then threatens to drop him from the building and gets the information he wants. Elsewhere, the Penguin's henchgirls go to kill Roxy but she catches onto their presence and fights them off. Batman arrives and goes after Roxy but she's got another rocket and escapes with it. Not willing to give up, Batman jumps onto another rocket and gives chase. Roxy shoots the rocket with an electric gun causing it to fall. Fortunately, Batman catches Roxy's rocket with his grapple and is dragged along. Roxy tries to lose him by flying low over a forest but Batman manages to climb up and catch Roxy. and Roxy Rocket riding the "ultimate thrill".]] Roxy decides to play one more game. She locks the controls on the rocket and tells Batman that if he jumps now he'll land in the water, if not, he'll either crash into the canyon wall or hit the ground. She too will die if he doesn't jump off so the game is to see who has the better mettle. Batman stands his ground while Roxy starts to get nervous. She tries to stop the rocket but Batman won't allow it. Roxy then becomes happy thinking Batman and she will die together but Batman jumps at the last second and uses a parachute to save them both. Roxy thinks they'll "play another day" but Batman slaps cuffs on her and the police take her into custody. Continuity * Batgirl would reuse her "sources" in the search for Robin in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray) Trivia * During one of the tunnel chase scenes, Batman crashes through a truck labelled "Farmer Brown", foreshadowing his appearance in "Critters". * This episode has the most sexual references of any episode in the DCAU, mostly coming from Roxy Rocket. Cast Uncredited appearances * Jennifer Westing * Jay, Lark and Raven Category:A to Z Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes